This application requests partial funding for the Third International Congress of the Metastasis Research Society to be held September 17-19, 1990, at the Masur Auditorium, NIH Clinical Center, Bethesda, MD. Specific funds requested will offset the costs of travel and lodging for the speakers and chairpersons who will participate in this international conference. The Specific Aims of this Congress are to: 1. Discuss recent advances in the area of cancer invasion and metastasis from basic science and molecular genetics and biochemistry to clinical applications; 2. To provide a forum for scientific exchange among basic researchers and clinical practioners on a phenomenon that accounts for most clinical deaths due to cancer; 3. To provide an overview of recent advances in the area of cancer invasion and metastasis and its treatment by some of the foremost scientists and physicians in the field, and 4. To provide a mixture of both invited symposia sessions and competitive contributed sessions which will be chosen from the submitted abstracts to the meeting. This International congress will focus on six major symposia subjects: 1. Molecular Genetics of Invasion and Metastasis (L.A. Liotta and A. Greenberg, chairmen) 2. Metastatic Cell Interactions with Endothelial Cells and Extracellular Matrix (G.A. Martin and G.L. Nicolson, chairmen). 3. Microenvironmental Influences on Metastasis (I.J. Fidler and S. Eccles, chairmen) 4. Growth Factors and Metastasis (D. Tarin and M. Sporn, chairmen) 5. Cell Differentiation and Biological Therapy of metastases (M. Feldman and G. Heppner, chairmen) 6. Overcoming Resistance and New Approaches to Therapy of metastases (B. Chabner and H. Kobayashi, chairmen) The proceedings of the Third International Congress of the Metastasis Research Society will be published as a supplement in CLINICAL AND EXPERIMENTAL METASTASIS.